nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Vacation Sign-Out
If you are leaving the wiki, go to the Adoption Page. If you are leaving the site for longer than five days, please fill out the form and post it below. Name: Characters: Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Approx. Vacation Time: Name: LizardMaster178 Characters: Star, Moonheart and Rivertail Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: NO! Approx. Vacation Time: Just for the weekend. Saturday, July 27th - Monday, July 29th. Thanks! -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 08:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Name: User:Silverstourm Characters: Flickerpaw No, no one can RP for me. Approx. Vacation time: About 5 days, starting Monday. Sign-Out Is anyone allowed to rp for you:Uhh not unless needed. Characters:Dappleforce, Silverheart,Cloverwhisker, Spritz, Tawnypaw, Icefoot, Creamkit, Robinkit. Vacation: possibly a week. ---- Name: Loudclaw Characters: Loudclaw, Coldpelt Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: Absolutely NOT! Approx. Vacation Time: Up to August 14th. Loudclaw 16:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: I'm entirely sorry, but Dad gets pissed off whenever I get on any chat... sorry. Red and I cannot be on at all until Dad goes back... Loudclaw 09:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Name - Afterlife and Redshade Charries - BRVR, Darky, Swifty, Deadpool, Rainingspirit. Others allowed to RP for me? - Spotty02 can RP BRVR, that's it. Approx. Vacation time - I hope I can rarely get on, but Jul 17 to Aug 15. DX Bai peoples. Name: Creekstone12 Characters: Frostclaw, Oak, Woodkit, Rowankit, Smokefoot, Sparrowtail, and Prince Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: Nope Approx, Vacation Time: About a week Name: Ravenstream Characters: Ravenpaw Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Absolutly non Approx. Vacation Time: About a week Name: Cynderheart Characters: Whiteheart, Tanglepaw, Darkheart, Cheetahpaw, Sweetpaw Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Rhi-Yalo, Rain and Icefeather. Approx. Vacation Time: All Summer. Just so you know, I'm Cynder's friend, and she wanted me to do this for her (She told me this in my chat room.) :) I said I would. Rhi-Yalo (talk) 19:19, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I did tell Rhi this on her chat room, and she is my best friend, so contact me on my talk page if you don't believe Rhi. - User talk:Cynderheart. Name: '''Jetfeather '''Characters: Mistshadow, Stormfire, Mosswhisker and Nightwatcher Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Well, no... I don't want anyone using them... Approx. Vacation Time: January. Maybe all of January, I dunno. Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... Gotcha ;) Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 21:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Name: Ash622 Characters: Rainheart, Fishleap, Reedwhisker, Braveheart, Lightspirit, Hailpaw, Wolfpaw, Flowkit, Driftkit, Patchkit, Cindermask, Tigerstrike...I think that's it..xD Others RP? Rainy can RP Reedwhisker and Hailpaw but that's it. :D Approx. Vacation Time: From Jan. 3rd - about...March 16th I think. Not sure :P Merry Christmas!02:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gosh, I'm honored. :( Why so long Ash? Jk, But we'll miss you! <33333333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wanna hear a joke about cats?']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Just kitten!]] 02:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Name: Silver Characters: Blazebreeze, Dovepaw, Bunnykit, Crystalpaw, And Boltstrike. Other's Rp?: Anyone can, as long as they ask me first. Reason: Tradjey. Approx Time: Jan 12 ~Silver ;( Bye Silver! I <3 you. [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 17:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Name:Icyleaf2234 Characters:Moonpaw Others RP?:Sure, fine with me as long as Moonpaw isn't evil. Approx Time:Feb.18-Feb 24 Okay, thanks! But is it any certain user? Or anybody? [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: YOU KNOW MAH NAMEEEEEEE. D:< FINEFINE IM MISTY Characters: So i put a bunch on adoption, so here it is: Mistypaw, Ashpaw, Scorchpaw, Hazelsong, Bramblespots, Swiftsand, Mosskit and Forestkit. I think. *pants* Others RP: NO. JUST NO. Time: May 13-May 21 [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] That's about it... (I deleted Gingerstripe's sign out-because I'm just sneaking on.) Name: UMM.. IT'S ME! LIGHTING Characters: Branchtail,Shinetail,Poppytail,Rainkit (R.I.P. in starclan), all the kits Others RPing: NO, no one can Time: it's not really an absence it's just I won't be on for awhile cuz of my new site, FeatherClan, please join it BTW! http://featherclan.wikia.com/wiki/Featherclan_Wiki But I'll get on as much as I can! Name: KittenStyle Characters:Sliverfur,lionpelt,Silverpaw,Shadowkit,Thunderkit,Berrystripe,Rosetail,Fire,Blazepelt and Silkpaw Others RPing: After,ginger,Spotted02,Strike,Darky,Rainy,Creek and Icy Thunderkit and Shadowkit goes to Spotted02 Time: Starts on june 14 to june 20 I get to rp your cats? Thanks! <3 I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 14:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Name: Jetfeather Characters: Mistshadow, Mosswhisker, Stormfire, Nightwatcher, Southfire, Pathfinder, Derpy, Russia, Itabby, Americat, Caneko, England, France, Lovino, China, Austria, Prussia, Turkat, Greekat. Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? No... Approx. Vacation Time: Sooner or later, to... I don't know... Maybe when I start missing NC, after I finish the 40 hour famine (that's right, I'm still doing it... )? What if... I decided to give up writingthen left forever? What would you do? ...And? How does that affect me? ∞ Ya kidding? I'ma gonna whack you with my Nobel Peace Prize and/or my future bestseller! Name: Gingerstripe Characters:Gingerstripe, Fallwhisker, Runningpaw,Caleb,Hazelsong, Emerald, Sapphire,Greyfur,Fizz,Blazestrike,Leaf,Whitekit Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Misty, Icy, Rainy, Jet and Kitten. Approx. Vacation Time: Oh my god. 1st July to....1stth August. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 12:41, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Name: Bramble Characters: Shadowpaw Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Spottedstar02 Approx. Vacation Time: a month This was written for Bramble, because she didn't have time to write the form. Name: Darky/Darkeh Characters: Blurpaw, Freezepaw, Owlkit, Ashkit, Blossomheart, Hurricane (rogue for Quest) Is anyone allowed to RP for you? Misty, Rainy, Spot02, Spotty, After, BC, Ginger, Strikeh Approx vacatrion time: A week, I think. I might miss some parts of the quest, so someone can RP quest for me.[[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!']] 22:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Name: Stormy Characters: Flickerpaw, Darkleaf, and Nightshadow, if she gets approved. Is anyone allowed to RP for you? No Approx. Vacation Time: 5 days Name: 1Ninja2Kat3 Characters: Owlpaw, Larkpaw ('course, she's dead now...), Maplekit-who-does-not-have-a-page, Hazelclaw Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Tangle and/or Jet can RP Maplekit ^_^ Crane/Rainy/Robo/basically all the staff because I know them best can RP the others, but I see no point in it xD Approx. Vacation Time: 8 days; leaving tomorrow (Saturday), so I will most likely be back by the 29th. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 17:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: CanaSpotty Characters: Aw geez, do I really have to write all of them? Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Let's see... Anyone RPing a quest rogue can roleplay my quest rogue, Clover. Anyone on the quest can RP my questing cat, Ivypaw. As for my other cats: Icy, Eevee, AmeSpotty, Icy, Darkeh, Misty, Ninja, Strikeh, and anyone else who wants to can just leave a message on my talk page ^^ But don't mess my cats up while I'm away ._. Just RP them going hunting or somesuch. Approx. Vacation Time: A week and four days. I'm leaving on Wednesday. It's too early in the morning to do math. BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 15:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name:Stardapple1997 Characters: Rosethorn Is anyone allowed to RolePlay for you: No Approx. vacation time: About three weeks from tomorrow I know Dappleh irl, and she asked me to do this. ---- Name: Avalanchestrike (Strike) Characters: Um, let's see... Hurricanestorm, Weatherheart, Stoneclaw, Eclipsesky, Stormpaw, Hollowpaw (he's dead though), Venom, and Ivykit. Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? - Icy can roleplay Stormpaw and anyone who is roleplaying Quest can roleplay Hurricanestorm (just message me first). Other than that, absolutely not. Approx. Vacation Time: Approximately one week (The 8th to 13/14th) Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Misty Mistypaw, Sedgepaw, Emberpaw, Briarpaw, Scorchpaw, Shadepaw, Ashpaw, Foxpaw, Stormleap, Dewfoot, Swiftsand, Pinekit, Riverkit, and Splashwing. Tuesday-Sunday Feather can RP Briarpaw, Spotty can RP Ashpaw and Foxpaw, Eevee can RP Stormleap and Pinekit, Rainy can RP Swiftsand, and Kitten can RP Riverkit. Wow, this NC break is gonna be good. -Misty AGAIN AGAIN I KNOW. THIS TIME I HAVE TO DO THIS ONE CUZ I'M GOING TO VERMONT. *huffs* Miiiiiiiiiiiistybird Mistypaw, Sedgepaw, Emberpaw, Briarpaw, Scorchpaw, Shadepaw, Ashpaw, Foxpaw, Stormleap, Dewfoot, Swiftsand, Pinekit, Riverkit, and Splashwing. August 24-30 Feather can RP Briarpaw, CanaSpotty can RP Ashpaw, Eevee can RP Stormleap and Pinekit, Rainy can RP Swiftsand, Foxpaw, + Shadepaw, and Kitten can RP Riverkit. -Mersteh ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Ashtail Characters: Ashtail, Lightningstorm (Lightningstorm hasn't been approved, but oh well) Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Hell no! Approx. Vacation Time: Um, like a week. max 1 month Name: Evilfury113 Characters:Furypaw Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Yes-anybody Approx. Vacation Time: Unknown. if im not back in a week, put furypaw up for adoption. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Tallstar007 Characters: Shimmerpaw,Speckledpaw,Sunfire,Sora,Aqua,Earth,Orangepaw and Grasskit Is anyone allowed to RP for you?:Yes...But nothing Major...Spot02 May RP Shimmerpaw,Speckledpaw,Sora and Aqua Gari May RP Sunfire And Grasskit...After May RP Orangepaw And Earth ~Shrugs~ Probally a Week or so Starting Aug. 29th User:Tallstar007 ---- Name: Tatereon Characters: can't remember all of them X3 Is anyone allowed to RP for you: No. Please do NOT RolePlay ''any of my characters. Approx. vacation time: One week, starting tomorrow. I'm bringing my iPad, but there probably won't be Internet access. AND it's a vacation. My parents probably won't let me on :/ and then theres my brother... Name: Ash622 Characters: Rainheart, Fishleap, Reedwhisker, Hailpaw, Wolfpaw, Flowkit, Cindermask, Tigerstrike. I adopted the rest out...I think...? Others RP? Rainy can RP Reedwhisker and Hailpaw if she wants. Robo can RP Wolfpaw if she really wants to. If Flowkit gets made an apprentice anytime while I'm gone then Rainy or Robo, whoever does the ceremony. The others I really don't care about anymore xD Approx. Vacation Time: I hate to say this but...like all school year D: Its my freshman year so I wanna get everything down. I might be on during the weekends but not really. Just remember, I will be watching :D I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 04:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Name: Paincorn Charecters: Mehseo Is anyone allowed to rp for you: No no and once again NO. Approx: Check out my blog to see if i'm at my grandsmas or my mums house, if i'm at my grandmas house then I can't rp Name: BCEngine Characters: Thymepaw, Archfur, Snakepaw (if he gets approved) Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Misty, Feather, Jet .3. Approx. Vacation Time: Two weeks... my grades are suffering, and I need some tme off. I'll come back on for a bit from time to time. Category:Site administration